A business process can include multiple aspects managed by different enterprises. The different enterprises can generate different documents for the corresponding business aspect of the business process. In business processes that include multiple interdependent documents, some business enterprises can generate successor documents after receiving predecessor documents from a different enterprise. The different enterprises can represent the predecessor and successor business documents using Business Objects (BOs). Changes to a predecessor document and a corresponding predecessor BO in a business process can require changes to successor documents and the associated successor BO. In these instances, at least one of the following may occur a change may not be performed in the predecessor document if a successor document has already been created or a change is allowed in the predecessor document but does not have an impact on the successor documents.